ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:PnFforever
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Emily Kinney's Dimensional Crisis Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan i got an new idea i got an idea for a new cartoon heroes episode so um it's about cillian and lorcan discover a new girl is in town name emily kinney. it's not emily kinney from another dimension Hi PnFforever - I work at Wikia and I'm just stopping by to congratulate you on your awesome work on the EKDC wiki! It's looking great! Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 17:26, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I'M SORRY! I LOVE YOUR MOVIE SPECIAL! come talk to me at your chat i got an idea wanna come to EKDC chat i got you an idea for your next spin off Hails and Horns PnForever! i made a new user called CLTwins15 hope you hate 2012 listen when i first look at your best day ever trilogy movie i love it it's cool and awesome i hope you can make 4 movies of your new series called emily kinney awesome epic adventures you can make 5 seasons or 6 if you love best day ever movie i love you buddy in september 25th 2012 i will be 16 and get my own car i missed you man your greatest older friend cillian darcy wanna meet me at the chat? we can hang out come to the chat i will teach you how to roleplay hi um i got an idea! how about we can make a brand new emily kinney adventure video game? come talk to me if you want my video game idea is called emily kinney adventures it's like sonic adventures my video game idea emily kinney adventures is for yyour wiki and it's now belong to your brand new series!! okay you will make it on the fanon wiki but let me add a page on your wiki okay?! you better let me add a page on this wiki or i will delete your 2 series let me add a page now! let me add a page PnF or i will delete your spin off series PnF are you going to let me add a page?!!! you are awesome i like your final series it's cool and amazing i got a better idea let's meet up at the chat, we can make cartoon heroes some storylines in seasons you are doing great making logos from other dimensions in your series hi i got an best story arc idea Pnf i think season 2 can have the first story arc adventure called Cartoon Heroes : Worlds of Dimensions. i made that idea. really you like my idea? i just made it up last night. it's about after the homestarmy kidnapped the team and sent them into other dimensions and cillian trapped in the sailor moon dimension hey dude listen if you have any cartoon heroes worlds of dimensions ideas talk to me at the chat soon hey PnF i have an new story arc idea after the end of world of dimensions arc, an main antagonist girl name samantha evil is planning to take over the world with her new dragoness beast Cillian Phineas and Perry are chosen ones who use the dragons cards which are legendary but then phineas's soul is stolen and the heroes are going on an mission to get his soul back. hey buddy hey buddy maybe your second firside cursanders series and also the final series is not bad after all. and so is your spin off i love it yo buddy! yo my awesome favorite buddy i ever met! how are you? did you made those new cartoon heroes the series production codes i like them have you starting typing saving the universe yet? hey PnF listen i am making my own Eplouge when after cillian has retired as the cartoon heroes leader he has being sended back in time to his past self you know my 2006 counterpart so they are dueling and in the end cillian is heading to college and see his friends again soon listen PnF this year is my character's 5th year anniversry can you talk to me later or something? PnF listen last night while i was sleeping i have an idea for the half season 3 of cartoon heroes i call the story arc The Epic Fight it's one of cartoon heroes storylines it leads to the season finale of cartoon heroes cillian and blue laser have join force to stopped the darkness and it killed blue laser, Hi Hi Buddy It's Been A While So Listen I Made A Third Cartoon Heroes Arc Called Adventure In The Darkness City. Nightmare Darkness and Death Are Cillian And Lorcan's Long Lost Siblings They are Quiltlets And Cillian is A Main Antagonist Of The Arc Long Time No See Hi Dude It's Been a While Since I Haven't Seen you. I'm Starting to Anime Soon. It's Called The Adventures Of Cillian Darcy. My Character Has a Younger Twin Sister. Besides It's Been a Year for Me for Miss My Favorite Animator Named Edd Gould (who died) edd gould huh? hmm, i barely know him yet i feel sorry for that guy. Bad News..... My Brother Lorcan Died in 2011 hi hey dude listen about Cartoon Heroes... Cillian and Lorcan Are Not Twins... They Are Triplets So Lilly is their Younger Triplet Sister. riiiight hi dude hey man it's been a long time since im didnt seenmyou yeah, hi i finally made to my final year of school and then digital film school in dublin, Cool. VisualEditor Hey there! I'm Trevor and I work on Wikia's VisualEditor team. I see you turned on the in Labs then turned it off a bit later. Would you mind taking this survey so we can make it better? Thanks! -- Trevor (Ohmyn0) 01:15, December 18, 2013 (UTC)